When You're Mad
by Midnight Shadow Girl
Summary: Mukuro thought it was cute when Tsuna got mad. He just couldn't help but keep pushing the small boy's buttons. 6927


After reading some stories with Tsuna and Mukuro paired up, I've just become a fan of it along with 8059 (Yup, I finally got into it. OMG.) 1827, and 8027. I'm willing to try out 6918 stories so if any of you people who are reading this know any stories in particular of this pairing, either message me or review... or I don't know.

Okay let me say this. I don't know Mukuro's character well since I'm on the part of the anime where it introduces him. Heck, I haven't gone far in the manga since I just can't find the manga volumes I'm currently reading so I read some stories to figure out his personality. Tell me if he's a little OOC or something. I appreciate that.

Anyways, I started writing this when I was listening to music on the computer and just so happened to come across this song and felt inspired when I was looking at a picture of Mukuro and Tsuna on Deviant Art.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I also don't own the song "When You're Mad" by Ne-Yo.

* * *

"Kufufu~"

"Mukuro!"

* * *

_It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing, cussing_

_Yelling and throwing things_

_I just wanna eat you up_

* * *

How he loved making Tsuna angry with him. Mukuro didn't know why but for some reason, he enjoyed ticking the Sky Guardian off. Though he had to go through the Storm and Rain Guardians, he always got what he want.

"What's wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?" He asked as he smiled at the Vongola Decimo.

The younger boy's cheeks were bright red of embarrassment but had an angry look in his eyes.

"You need to stop that!" Tsuna said as Mukuro laughed once again.

* * *

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start staring_

_Knowing that it makes you mad_

_I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy_

* * *

The Mist Guardian just kept staring at Tsuna as he was doing his homework on the small table in his room. Tsuna was practically getting annoyed because of this.

Mukuro chuckled as he said, "It's so adorable when you get annoyed, Tsunayoshi-kun. Kufufu~"

* * *

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place? Yeah_

* * *

Tsuna jumped when he felt Mukuro rubbing his cheek against his. How and why did he come to school without Hibari noticing? And just how did he know that he was in the bathroom, washing his hands?

"You really need to stop popping out of nowhere. You're going to be give me a heart attack one of these days." Tsuna said with a sigh.

"I will make a note of that, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

_Could it be the little way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down?_

_Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

* * *

Mukuro shook his head. Damn Tsuna and his cuteness. The older boy was being scolded at the mess he made when Tsuna was gone getting the mail. The mail! Can't the pineapple head ever behave? Right now, Mukuro was deciding on two choices: Glomp on the small boy or receive the unaffecting lecture from the small boy… The first choice it is.

* * *

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

* * *

Tsuna was so angry with his Mist Guardian. When will this guy ever learn that you DO NOT destroy the things that were given to the young boy as gifts? Okay, so it was normal for him to get jealous but come on, this was getting ridiculous. He was becoming angrier when he found Mukuro not listening to him.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Mukuro really needs to stop ticking him off.

He waited for the older boy to reply but all he got was eyes full of lust. Tsuna shook his head. Rokudo Mukuro was such a pervert.

* * *

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

* * *

"Mukuro." Tsuna spoke up as the illusionist looked over at him, signaling that he had his full attention.

Tsuna sighed. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

Mukuro smiled. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. The older boy's face said it all.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna deadpanned. "Your face says it all!"

"You must be mistaken."

"No I'm – " Tsuna had to stop there. He was falling for his trap. "No. Never again."

"Never again what?"

"I am not falling for your tricks."

Mukuro's eyebrows rose in interest. "Oh? Really?"

"Yup." Just as Tsuna turned around, a monkey came down from the ceiling and began screaming at him.

He jumped in fear until all of the sudden the monkey faded into nothingness. It was an illusion.

"Mukuro! Didn't I - ?!" Tsuna was cut off when Mukuro pressed his lips against his.

In the illusionist's mind, the one thing that made cute, little Tsuna sexier than ever was when he got mad.


End file.
